Our film will demonstrate the use in northern Peru of mescaline alkaloids from the San Pedro cactus (Trichocereus pachanoi) for native-defined psychotherapy. The work of various scholars has shown a continuum for the shamanistic use of the San Pedro cactus stretching for over 3000 years. Eduardo Calderon, the object of our film, represents not only an active outgrowth of this tradition, but also a willing subject and a successful and innovative healer. We will depict his work as a Pervuian curandero and place it in its cultural context by presenting: 1) the archaeological evidence for pre-Columbian San Pedro usage, 2) Eduardo's daily life showing his social interaction, 3) Eduardo's life history, 4) the major phases of contemporary San Pedro use. Eduardo's life as a curandero has many implications for social scientists, drug researchers, and medical personnel. A film of his life will indicate the cross-cultural similarities between all healers of the mind. It will also demonstrate the fact that shamanistic drug use is only effective, and for that matter only sensible, within the cultural milieu of the shaman.